gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Let It Be (Episode)
Let It Be is the fifth episode on Glee: A New Beginning. It was written by ArpickgLeeker and was aired on October 21, 2011. Let It Be marks the first tribute episode in the season. Plot It starts with Will and Emma eating at their house. Will, I'm a little bit worry. Emma, Why? Will, Because, I know the kids are great but, Sectionals are almost here and I don't know if they are ready. When Will finishes talking Real Love from The Beatles starts in the radio. Emma, Listen to the song, is one of my favorites. Will, The Beatles, they are one of the best groups ever. Emma, You should sing their songs as a homework, that will be great to prepare the kids for Sectionals. Will, Emma that's a great idea. They kissed. Charlie and Jade were walking by the hallway when they get slushied by the hockey team. Charlie, As the time pass, the pain in your eyes gets lower. Jade, Yes, that's true. Can I ask you something? Charlie, Sure. Jade, I want you to promise me something. Charlie was a little bit nervous. Jade, Promise me you'll never break up with me. Charlie, Just one question before answering. Why you think I'm going to break up with you? Jade, Is that all the problem from last week really worried me, for a second I thought we were going to break up and I really love you and I don't want our relationship to end, never. Charlie, Ok, with that answer I have to answer that I promise you I'll never break up with you. And I love you too. I never thought that my first relationship will be as great as it is and thank you for being the best person in the world. They kiss and they leave to clean the slushie. Later at the Glee Club meeting when the kids were getting in they hear Got To Get You Into My Life from The Beatles. Darren, Stop, why we're listening The Beatles? Will, Is because the homework of the week is to perform songs from The Beatles. That will help you to prepare for Sectionals that are in one week and a half. Charlotte M., So, this is The Beatles Week? Will, Yes. And to inspire you I ask for some help to Ms. Emma, Ms. Holly and Coach Beiste. Hit It! Will and Holly:' Desmond has a barrow in the marketplace Molly is the singer in a band Desmond say to Molly, girl I like you face And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand ''Will, Holly, Emma, and Coach Beiste: Obladi, oblada, Life goes on, bra La la how the life goes on Obladi, oblada Life goes on, bra La la how the life goes on'' Emma: '''In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home With a couple of kids running in the yard of Desmond and Molly Jones ''Coach Beiste: Happy ever after in the market place Molly lets the children lend a hand Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face And in the evening she's a singer with the band'' ''Will, Holly, Emma, and Coach Beiste:' Obladi, oblada Life goes on, bra La la how the life goes on Obladi, oblada Life goes on, bra La la how the life goes on And if you want some fun take Obladi blada. The kids really enjoy the performance. Caro, It was nice but, we have to use that weird clothe (Making fun from The Beatles clothes Will, Emma, and Coach Beiste were wearing). Will, No Caro, it is not necessary. Sue gets in and says, Wow I really like your performance it was, which is the word I'm looking for, Oh yes it was terrible. You don't know how to interpretate The Beatles it is clear. Coach Beiste, Oh Sue, so if you can why don't you show us. Sue, That's what I'm going to do. Cheerios come here. Hit It! ''Sue: Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, You were only waiting for the moment to arise.'' Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, You were only waiting for the moment to be free. Sue with the Cheerios:'Black bird fly, black bird fly Into the light of the dark black night.'' Black bird fly, black bird fly Into the light of the dark black night. ''Sue: Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life'' ''Sue with the Cheerios:' You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise. As it was a sequence it ends in the Auditorium with the Cheerios dressed as Black Birds. Dj, Wait, Caro was making fun because of the The Beatles suits and now they look like crazy birds dancing all around Coach Sue, that's funny. Caro, Yes, as your sexuality. Teddy, Caro you don't have to talk about sexuality when yours stills in unknown. Will, Ok, that's enough. Sue, Cheerios that was awesome. Sue, Thank you Will but I don't need you to tell if it was awesome or not for me to know that it was awesome. Will, I'm just giving my opinion. Sue, You should reserve your coments, but something you don't have to deserve are all those vests. You should donate them. Jade, We would like to stay listening to your interesting conversation but, we have to think of a song for the homework and I need to take off this ridiculous bird suit. Later all the kids were talking about the songs they can perform. Conner, Why don't we do something like a competence? Charlotte S., Yes, boys against girls. Charlie, That's a good idea but, it would be better if we do mash up. Tori, Yes, it will put some fun to the competence. Chuck, So, it's a deal? Abi, Yes, it is. Teddy and Dj were eating at Breadstix. Dj, Wow, we come to eat here almost daily and I never get bored of the food. Teddy, Hey, something funny just cross my mind. Dj, What? Teddy, Just look and follow me. ''Teddy: He's a real nowhere man, Sitting in his nowhere land, Making all his nowhere plans for nobody.'' ''Dj: Doesn't have a point of view, Knows not where he's going to, Isn't he a bit like you and me?.'' But at the middle of the song a woman stops them. Woman, Could you please stop! That's a terrible song. Dj, ''Well all the people have different points of view. Teddy, I totally agree with you. The next day at the Glee Club meeting the boys were waiting for the girls to start. Then Mr. Scheu gets in and ask, ''Where are the girls? Scott, They are preparing for the mash up competition. Will, You're making what? Lucas, A mash up competition from songs from The Beatles. Will was amazed because of their idea. Will, Wow, we used to make mash up competitions too. ''Jade: Free As A Bird, It's the next best thing to be free as a bird. Home, home and dry. Like a homing bird I fly, as a bird on wings. Whatever happened to the life that we once knew'' ''Tori: Baby´s good to me you know She´s happy as can be you know She said so I´m in love with her and I feel fine'' ''Caro: Can we really live without each other Where did we lose the touch That seemed to mean so much It always made me feel so Free as a bird,'' ''Carla: Baby says she´s mine you know She tells me all the time you know She said so I´m in love with her and I feel fine'' ''Jade and Rose (New Directions Girls): Free as a bird It's the next best thing to be (I'm so glad that she's my little girl) Free as a bird (She´s so glad, she´s telling all the world) Free as a bird (I´m so glad that she´s my little girl) Free as a bird. (She´s so glad, she´s telling all the world).'' ''Jade and New Directions Girls: Free as a bird.'' Will, Wow girls two really good songs. And a perfect Mash Up. It was incredible. Boys you better prepare for your turn. Charlie, ''Mr. Schue I have been working in something that has nothing to be with the competence. Will, Ok, let's hear it. Charlie, Jade, I know I promise you something but, I think that those words were not enough, and I need to sing you. And I love you. Abi, Ugh, so ridiculous. Lucas, Shh!. ''Charlie: Yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I say that something I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand.'' Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hideeeeee. Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand. Will, That was totally awesome. You sing with The Beatles' spirit but in your own way that was just great. Jade, That's true my little John Paul. Thank you. Later Rose and Darren were talking about them. Then Rose says, What Charlie did to Jade was beautiful, they really love each other... Darren, I love you. Rose, What? Darren, That's what you were expecting for me to say I love you. Rose, I love you too. They kiss and then they smile. The next day was the boys turn. Carla, I'm wondering what the boys are going to do. Abi, Yes, me too. Tori, Yes but, whatever they do won't be better than ours. ''Scotty: Hey, Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember, to let her into your heart Then you can start, to make it better'' ''Charlie: Yesterday All my troubles seemed so far away Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh, I believe in yesterday'' ''Conner: Hey, Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better '' ''Lucas: Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be There's a shadow hanging over me Oh, yesterday came suddenly '' ''Charlie and New Directions Boys: So let it out and let it in Hey, Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with And don't you know that is just you? Hey, Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder Na na na na na na na na'' ''Charlie: Why she had to go I don't know She wouldn't say I said something wrong now I long For yesterday'' ''Charlie and New Directions Boys: Hey, Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her under your skin Then you'll begin to make it better (better, better, better,better, better, oh!) Na, na na na na na, na na na, Hey Jude Na, na na na na na, na na na, Hey Jude.'' ''Charlie: Yesterdayyyy.'' Will, Wow, Wow, that was full dynamite. That's what I was expecting for you. I hadn't see a performance from The Beatles like that. Luke, So we win? Will, Nope, nobody win. Caro, Wait what? Will, Yes, how you heard. Both performances were awesome but, first what you learn about The Beatles? Scotty, That they used weird suits? Charlie, We learn that they sing directly from the heart and the point was for us to sing with the heart, winning or not. Will, That was the answer I was waiting. When Will finishes Holly gets in, Hi kids, and Will. I want to tell you something that really hurts me but I have to say it. Chuck, What? You're leaving. Holly, Worst than that I'm leaving for being the substitute Director of a rival Glee Club, The Sonorian Rhythm. Will, What? You're leaving us for going to another Glee Club? Holly, I didn't want to but, Figgins says that if I don't leave he will fire me, because that another school ak for one of your teachers means a lot in the reputation of it and it means more if it is an art teacher. I'm really sorry but, I will return fast, I hope. Caro, We will really miss you. Holly, Yes, but we will see today at a presentation. Will, What? Holly, They are going to be performing for you tomorrow, so see you tomorrow. The next day the kids were at the auditorium. Charlie, I can't believe they stole us to Ms. Holliday. Chuck, Yes, those mother... Holly, Hi, everyone. I'm really glad to introduce you to The Sonorian Rhythm. ''Mark and Ashley: You say yes, i say no You say stop but i say go, go, go'' ''Mark and The Sonorian Rhythm: Oh no You say goodbye and i say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello, hello hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello'' ''Mark: I say high, you say low You say why and i say i don't know'' ''Mark and The Sonorian Rhythm: Oh no You say goodbye and i say hello Hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello, hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello, hello, hello I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello oooo oooo oooo oooo helloooo'' ''The Sonorian Rhythm: Hay la, hey hello-a, Hay la, hey hello-a, Hay la, hey hello-a, Hay la, hey hello-a, Hay la, hey hello-a, Hay la, hey hello-a, Hay la, hey hello-a, Hay la, hey hello-a,'' Mark: '''Helloooo. All ND were in shock of how good the kids were. Will, That was pretty good. Mark, Thank you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Mark Criss. Ashley, And for those who doesn't know me I'm... Luke, Ashley Hamilton, everybody knows you. What are you doing there. Ashley, I tranfered to this school because if you can't destroy your opponent you better get together with them, but I won't be in the same group as you dear borther. Will, Well, nice to meet oyu Sonorian Rhythm you were great. Holly will help you a lot. Mark, Yes, we know. After they get off the stage. Charlotte S., Hi, my name is Charlotte Scott. Mark, Hi, I'm Mark, nice to meet you Charlotte. Charlotte, Nice to meet you too. Mark, Would you like, to drink something? Charlotte S., Of course. Later Charlotte and Mark were at the Lima Bean. Mark, I really enjoy to spend time with you. Charlotte S., Really me too... When Charlotte S. was talking Charlie talks by a microphone, Hi, everyone in the Lima Bean we are New Directions and we would like to perform something for you. Charlotte S. can you come please? Charlotte S., What are we going to sing? Charlie, Just follow us. Hit It! ''Charlie:' When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom: Let it be ''Teddy: And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom: Let it be'' ''Charlie (New Directions): Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Whisper words of wisdom: Let it be'' ''Jade: And when the broken hearted people Living in the world agree There will be an answer: Let it be'' ''Dj: For though they may be parted there is Still a chance that they will see There will be an answer: Let it be'' Charlie (New Directions):'Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) There will be an answer: Let it be'' Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Whisper words of wisdom: Let it be ''ND Boys (ND Girls):' Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) There will be an answer: Let it be ''ND Girls (ND Boys): Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Let it be, let it be (ooh, ooh) Whisper words of wisdom: Let it be'' ''New Directions: Whisper words of wisdom Let it be.'' Songs *'''''Real Love from The Beatles: Background Music *''Got To Get You Into My Life'' from The Beatles: Background Music *''Ob-La-Di, Ob-La,Da (Life Goes On)'' from The Beatles: Sung by Will, Holly, Emma and Coach Beiste *''Blackbird ''from The Beatles: Sung by Sue and The Cheerios *''Nowhere Man'' from The Beatles: Sung by Teddy and Dj *''Free As A Bird / I Feel Fine'' from The Beatles: Sung by New Directions Girls *''I Want To Hold Your Hand'' from The Beatles: Sung by Charlie *''Hey Jude / Yesterday'' from The Beatles: Sung by New Directions Boys *''Hello, Goodbye'' from The Beatles: Sung by Sonorian Rhythm *''Let It Be'' from The Beatles: Sung by Charlie, Teddy, Jade and Dj with New Directions Trivia *This is the episode with more kisses by the moment. *This episode marks the first relationship from one ND person with another one from other Glee Club. *This marks the first transfering from one school to another. *First tribute Cast *ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson *QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters *ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce *ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski *Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner *Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen *Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard *BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood *Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott *xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton *Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson *Justme18 as Carla Medina *Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff *Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez *Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore *Too cool for you as Victoria Tori James *xIamAweSam as Ashley Hamilton *TBA as Nancy Sulliven *TBA as Mark Criss *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsburry *Dot Jones as Coach Beiste Category:Tribute episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One